The invention relates to a manufacturing process and arrangement for fabricating moldings of china wear or crockery, in particular cups or pots having deep handles. Such pots or cups are manufactured conventionally in such a way that the main body of the cup or pot, on the one hand, and the handle, grip or lug, on the other hand, are separately molded out of a plastic clay material in gypsum-type molds. Thereafter the handle, lug or grip is, after being subjected to a cleaning process, manually affixed to the main body of the cup or pot. It is also conventional to cast pots or cans out of a thin clay mass.
In addition to the time-consuming and therefore costly manual step of affixing the handle, grip or lug to the main body of the molded article, these known manufacturing processes are also very energy consuming, in view of the fact that the gypsum molds must be dried. Also the amount of rejects and spoilage must be considered in this conventional process which is unavoidable when manual labor is employed and also in view of the pronounced shrinkage that occurs in view of the high water content of the raw material.